She's Thirteen
by Kikyz
Summary: 12yearold Raven goes to her bestfriend's 13th birthday party.But this isn't any normal party!BOYS will be their and that means kissinggames.But all she wants is to be 7 again,because then she doesn't have to deal with kissing&maybe a life without her bff.


Sitting in my Cadillac, I stare out the window as we passed house after house, tree after tree. Today's my best friend Kori's 13th birthday . . . and I'm so nervous I think I might puke! This wasn't any normal birthday party, where it's only girls and we play silly games, like, pin the tails on the donkey. NO, this was different! _BOYS_ will be there and we'll play _kissing _games, like, 7minutes in heaven. Just the thought of having my first kiss is enough to make me turn into Jell-O, but to think it'll be in public and probably with some random guy! I think I just might die!

The car finally comes to a stop. _I'm doomed! _I unbuckle my seat belt, but I stay inside the car. My mom looks at me and I can tell that she's worried. She runs her hand through my dark hair and smiles.  
"Raven, you don't have to go if you don't want to. It's not too late for us to just go on home," she says. Her words sound so good to my ears and I'm sure she's hoping that I say yes cause we both know what awaits me on the inside of that house. I look down at my gift to Kori that I'm clutching in my hands, then I glace over to her house. Streamers of every color dances around the house with a big 'Happy Birthday Kori' sign plastered on the door. Pink balloons were tied to the mailbox, just incase you were too dumb to realize that this was the birthday girl's house. I could give my mom the gift and she can pop in telling Kori I was sick or something and then we'd be on our way. I finally turn back to my mother and look her square in the eye. Most people say I look like her, but I think they only say that because I have her most striking feature, her purple eyes.

"I-"  
Before I'm able to say anything, Kori comes hurling towards the car. She's running so fast that she wasn't able to stop in time before slamming into the our white vehicle. She recovers so quickly that my mom and me don't even have time to get over our mild shock. Kori swings open the door with the biggest smile on her face.  
"Oh, Raven! I have been awaiting your arrival for what seems to be the longest of time! I'm _so _happy that you are here!" she yells, overexcited. She's bouncing like a four year old who just ate a month's worth of candy. It's only now that I realize that if I hadn't shown up, she would've been upset. Kori's so sensitive and I can picture her tearing up over her big birthday cake because I, her best friend, wasn't there to share it with her.  
"Greetings, Mrs. Roth," she merrily saluted my mother. Kori always talked like that, even when we where still in elementary. On the first day of first grade, we all thought she was just pretending to talk all weird and strangely proper. However, when she kept on, we realized that's how she actually talked. She got picked on for it, which made her cry every time. I'd always be there and try to make her feel better, but even then I wasn't that good with people. So I tell her things my mom would tell me when ever some Sean Michaels or Garfield Logan pulled my hair and call me ugly, _You're the most beautiful girl in the entire world, don't cry because someone fails to see that_. I can still see her seven year old self, wearing a pink dress and red hair in two curly ponytails, smiling at me becuase I'm the first person to ever call her beautiful other than her parents.  
"Hello, Kori. Happy Birthday. How does it feel to be thirteen?" Mom asks. I bet, underneath her smile, she's wanting to punch Kori in the face for coming out here.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Roth. And it feels superbly fantastic!" she says, her smile never fading. She stood proud and puffed out her chest that made her boobs stand out. _Since when_ _did she get boobs? _I quickly look down at my chest and then at hers as discreetly as possible. I just realized that mine are slightly bigger than her's! _Since when did __**I **__have boobs!?! _

Kori pulls me out of the car and drags me into her house, all the while she's waving at my mom as she drives away. _Now, It's too late.  
_"Oh, Raven! Now that you are here we can finally play our games and start the opening of the presents," her voice then gets really low before she says, "And I wish for you to meet my boyfriend."  
_BOYFRIEND! Since when were we even __**allowed**__ to have boyfriends! _I smile nervously as I walk into her living room. The tables had been move out of the way and I could barely recognize the room with all the colorful decorations. I take a look around the room and see no one I really know. Kori's become so popular after fifth grade that I can barely hang out with her. With all her new friends and all. Kori points to the table where all her other gifts are and tells me to put mine there and come find her before the game starts so I can meet her boyfriend.

She's thirteen now. I'm watching her dance with whom I'm assuming is her boyfriend. It's weird. I think I'm a bit jealous, does that makes me pathetic? I'm here at the gift table watching my best friend in hatred cause she's grinding on the dance floor with her new boyfriend instead of hanging with me. Yeah, I know that's sad. But I can't help but think that today is the start the rest of our lives. I can't help but feel like she's gonna ditch me to hang out with guys and their friends instead of me. And now I selfishly wish that we were back in first grade, her, crying on my shoulders because Sean just called her doodie head and she didn't want to go outside to play with them, and me, hugging her like she was a teddy bear and saying that we could always play with Playdoh inside. Playdoh always made her feel better in those days.  
"Hey, I thought you were gonna chicken out," a voice says. I come out of my trance and turn to see Garfield Logan, who likes to be called Gar now. We've became, somewhat, friends in third grade when Kori and I wasn't in the same class. I can still remember him trying to talk to me because he recognized me from first grade. When he'd realized I was the little girl he practically tortured, he apologized about a million times and kept trying to make up for it. When I told him that there was nothing he could do to make up for what he did, he kept on anyway. It was kind of cute, how he'd try one thing from the next to make me forgive him. DID I JUST SAY CUTE? Well, I finally accepted his apologies just so he'd stop bugging me everyday. But do you know what he does? He KEEPS hanging around me. This surprised me, since I thought the moment his conscience was guilt free that he'd go back to his old friend Sean. Now that I think about, he probably just got so use to being with me that it would be weird to just stop. I'm kind of glad he didn't. This meant that I'd at least have my goofball friend while my best friend grows up without me.  
"Why would you think that!" I spat at him. He then puts on his big, toothy grin.  
"I know you were nervous about having to play a kissing game."  
"Whatever, _Garfield_."  
He tenses a bit by at the sound of his name, as if hearing it is the equality of nails scratching on a chalkboard. However, he starts smiling again because he knows he was right.  
"It's not that big of a deal, Rae. It's just spin the bottle. It's not like you can die from kissing a guy, Ms. Virgin Lips."  
I frown upon the new and old nicknames. I've told him a million times to not call me Rae, but Ms. Virgin Lips just makes me sound so inexperienced. _Am I the only girl on the planet who hasn't kissed a guy?_ I take a quick look at the birthday girl who is wrapped in her boyfriend's arms. _Yeah, I guess I am._

I must have been frowning, because Gar pulls me into a random hug. His embrace feels nice. Whenever he hugs me, I always forget how upset I was before, and now, for some reason, I want to stay like this forever. It didn't last forever, just one lousy minute and I now feel confused on why I even care.  
"It's okay if you don't wanna play. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. If you want, I could sneak you to the bathroom while we play," Gar suggests. He can be sweet when he wants to be and I'm glad he decided to do this instead of telling me one of his lame jokes. I shake my head no, say something about being able to handle something as simple as kissing, and try to walk away with pride. But then he says, "I'm nervous too, ya know. I've never kissed a girl before."  
I turn back to him, all happy because I'm not the only person here that never done it. But I soon realize that it's just a trick because he's wearing a look that said 'I knew you nervous, Virgin Lips'. I groan and stomps off as he laughs. I'm so mad that I didn't even see the guy I bumped into. Sadly, I was the one who ended up falling, bumping into a couple dancing-who tumbles over as well- and punch magically falls from the sky and right onto me.

Silence.

Laughter.

Everyone's laughing at me and I'm pretty sure a piece of my soul just died. I want to get up off the floor. I want to run home, into my mother's arms. I want to hear those sweet words of hers that can dry my tears in an instant. But I also want to be in first grade again, so I guess you don't always get what you want. The boy I knocked into helps me up and I realize that he's Sean Michaels! _How the hell did this jerk of the jungle gym get invited to the party! _Kori comes rushing through the crowd of partiers, still clinging onto her boyfriend.  
"Raven, are you ok?" she asks in true concern, as if I might of broken my leg or something. _Maybe she won't abandon me just yet._  
"I'm fine, Kori. Please, go back to enjoying your party," I say in false merriment. She's about to say something, but her boyfriend pulls her away from me and back to where they were before the incident. In a matter of seconds, everyone is back to dancing and I become invisible.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Sean asks me. I can tell he doesn't remember me, but I hadn't spoken to him since second grade. _Wow, can I hold a grudge or what?_  
"Yeah, this outfit's old anyway," I say like my ruin clothes don't mean anything. In truth, this was one of my new summer shirts I got about two weeks ago and my mom's gonna kill me when she sees the big, red stain in it.  
"Well, I'm sorry for knocking you down. Wanna dance?"  
I couldn't help but to give him a 'Are you kidding me?' look.  
"You don't have to dance with me, really. I'm fine."  
"No, I wanna dance with you. You're cute."  
Am I blushing? I think I'm blushing, cause my face feels hot. No one has ever told me something like that besides my mom. But it feels weird that the first guy to call me cute is also the same guy that called me the ugly queen and tried to through mud on the only dress I actually like wearing. Funny, since it's kind of his fault I'm wearing the punch now.  
"I guess one dance won't hurt me."

We're dancing together, if you call this dancing. He's just bopping his head and tapping his feet, inching closer as he do. I'm just copying him, since I have no idea what I'm doing. I look around the room to see if I can find Kori, but I end up staring at Gar as he talks to some blonde girl. Sean must have noticed this, so he tries to command my attention by asking me questions.  
"What's your name again?"  
"Raven."  
"That's a pretty name." _Funny, when I told you it in elementary, you said it was weird and pulled one of my ponytails._  
"I'm Sean, by the way." _Yeah, I know_.  
"Sean's a nice name. I once read a book about a boy named Sean. He was gay." _The look on his face now is priceless._  
"So, you're a book worm, eh? I like books." _Please, I bet his reading doesn't go beyond car magazines. And even then, I bet he just looks at the pictures.  
_"Yeah, reading is nice. "  
They play a song that was even faster than the last one. He keeps bopping, but puts his hands on my hips and forces them to swing. I send him daggers with my eyes. He gets the message and moves his hands away, but I keep swinging my hips.  
"So, their going to play spin the bottle soon. Are you nervous?" _Am I wearing a sign or something?  
_"Why would I be nervous. I'm not some prude."  
Upon me saying that, I notice he snaked his arms around my waist. His hand then takes a big squeezed out of my butt. I push him away as quickly as possible.  
"I'm not a slut either," I say. My face is hot again, but this time I know I'm not blushing. I don't care if he thinks I'm cute, I'm not about to let him grope me when I've only spent FIVE SECONDS with him. I feel like punching him in the eye, but decided not to only because I don't wanna make a scene. The music is cut off suddenly and it's finally announced. They moment I've been dreading _all_ week. "SPIN THE BOTTLE TIME!"

Kori makes me sit next to her, which I'm grateful for. I would hate to have to sit by someone I didn't know, or worse, Sean. I look over Kori to try and get a good look at her boyfriend, who I now know is Dick. If I was immature, I would have burst into a fit of laughter. Though I guess that happens a lot, since he insist that we call him Robin. Who does he think he is? Batman's sidekick? Although, he _does_ look like Robin from Batman.  
Kori takes hold of the empty soda bottle; birthday girl should get the first kiss. She places it in the empty space in the middle of the huge circle of kids . . . I mean young teens. She gave it a twirl and it spun, and spun, and slowly came to a stop. It was pointing to herself. She giggles as an idea hits her. Instead of spinning it again, she kisses her hand and places in on her cheek. Everyone laughs, but me. I'm worried to death that she'll give it to me. But she doesn't have to. Everyone was staring at me, their eyes yell, "Will you go already, Ms. Virgin Lips!"  
I take hold of the bottle and spun it with all my strength. It seems to spin forever and I hope it does. I pray that it stops pointing to me so that I won't really have to kiss anybody. The bottle slows . . . It passes Sean, . . . It passes Robin, . . . It passes Kori, . . . It passes me, . . . It passes the girl that's next to me, . . . and it eerily stops on Gar.

He stares at the bottle, horrified. He tried to look up at me, but couldn't even muster up the courage. Both our faces are red from blushing. I scoot out from my spot next to Kori so I can get closer to him. He meets me halfway and we're literally the center of attention. My heart is racing a mile a minute and I think it might just pop out of my chest any second now. I'm still nervous, even if it is just my goofball friend Gar. Somehow, it being him makes is even more nerve wracking. He can tell I'm afraid, so he tries to get off with giving me a quick peck on the cheek (his lips barely missed mine). A girl frowns at us and starts complaining how we weren't playing the game right.  
"DO OVER!" she screamed. I want to kick her in her face so bad, but then everyone was saying it. Chanting it, really. Even Kori!  
Gar sighs and takes my hand in his. They're warm and sweaty. Is he nervous too? Could he have been telling the truth when he said he'd never kissed someone before?  
I'm not really sure what to do. He's staring into my eyes and my whole body feels hot. He then closes his eyes and lean in towards me. Should I close my eyes too? Should I lean in too? Shouldn't I pucker my lips or something? Is everybody watching us? Can I really do th-  
I lose my train of thought completely the moment his lips gently brushed against mine. I feel like my body's on fire and my stomach is tingling a bit. One of his hands slides up my arm until it reached my shoulder. It then slides back down to my hand, accidentally touching the side of my chest on the way down. Or at least, I think it's accidental. _Kissing isn't as hard as I thought. _The moment I think that, his tongue slips into my mouth. My body's burning to a crisp and my whole lower half is all bubbly. The feeling was too much to take. I'm NOT use to this! I quickly broke the kiss.  
"Beautiful," he whispers to me with his eyes still half closed. My lips are still tingling and yet another blush creeps up on my face. Him saying I'm beautiful is a billion times better than twenty billion Seans saying I'm cute. We stared into each others eyes and he's about to say something when I hear Kori giggles. I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT! I'm so embarrassed that I'd just made out in front of the entire party! I want to bolt out of here right now. I want to disappear. Instead, I'm sitting in the middle of a circle and Gar's hand is still holding mine.  
"I don't feel like playing anymore," I announce, but my breath didn't recover completely so it sounded a bit raspy. Gar agrees and we both sit on the couch as the rest of them played.  
"You were really good, that being your first kiss and all," he says all blushy. "I'm sorry I got so heated with it, though. I knew you were nervous, so I tried to be gentle. But I just got carried away."  
I smile and tell him that it's okay, pecks him on the cheek, and he shyly reaches out and takes hold of my hand again. I can see Kori giving us an approving smile, before going back to the game.

Maybe Kori and I will still always be best friends, even if we're growing up. Maybe we won't. Summer will be over soon, I'll be the one turning thirteen, and 7th grade year will start. I'm not sure what the future holds for me. But as I tightly hold the hand of my first love, I'm no longer afraid to grow up. I may not always get what I want, but I'm sure my future has everything I need.

* * *

**_yes, i know ur all, "WTF KIKYZ! WHY THE HELL ARE U WRITING ONE-SHOTS INSTEAD OF MAKING ME A NEW CHAPTER OF IILWAS OR ONE OF THE OTHER STORIES YO ASS FAIL TO UPDATE!" yes, yes, I'm very sorry, but this came to me on the bus to school and I wanted to write it before I completely forgot about it. and I promise to start writing another chap for_ i'm in love with a stripper _after i get some reviews on this. Some parts of this story are based off real events. (like how Raven protected Kori and they'd became bestfriends in 1st grade, just like me and my best friend. Or when Kori slamed into the car, my bestfriend did that and i lmao-ed right in her face(it was her14th bday). Sadly the part with Raven fearing that her bff might not make it is also based me and my bff. we're so different now, and she's so flirty and boy-crazy that it makes me sick. not to mention the fact she doesn't like my friends because their not "cool" enough and tries to convince me not to hang with them-even if she goes to an entirely different skool than me-makes me so angry! And, although she refuses to believe it, we have indeed drifted apart. but she'll always be my bestfriend, and i'm hers.)_**


End file.
